Glad You Came
by WhenTheSkyeQuakes
Summary: "The sun goes down, the stars come out, but all that counts is here and now." The missing part of Crush, Chop, and Burn. For daphrose, on her one year anniversary of joining Fanfiction :) Enjoy!


**This is dedicated to daphrose! Need I say anymore about how awesome she is? Yes? Okay, but I'll save that for the bottom XD In the meantime, the soundrack is _Glad You Came _by the Wanted. If I got any details wrong about Crush, Chop, and Burn wrong, I apologize. This was off of memory. **

**Also, it's rated K Plus for a TINY drinking mention in the song. As in, '_Hand you another drink, drink it if you can.'_** **That's it, though!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bree looked to the small boy who had been their savior. Clutched in both his hands were four backpacks: a small navy one, two medium size greens, and one striped red.

She cocked her head to the side a little bit. They looked something like the packs Davenport had given them for training, but at the same time nothing like them.

"What are those?" Bree asked curiously, fingering the zipper pull of one.

Leo sighed. "They're called backpacks. You put books and stuff for school in them."

Chase smirked at his sister. "Duh!"

Adam punched him the shoulder. "I call dibs on the polka dot one!"

Leo gave him a look. "I think you mean stripes."

"Nope, I mean polka dots." Adam gave the crazy sign to his siblings, who rolled their eyes.

Leo glanced at his watch. "Oh, man. We better hurry! The bus should be here any minute!" he thrust a bag at each of his siblings, shooing them towards the door. On the way out, he quickly grabbed a box of Pop-Tarts.

Bree gazed around in wonder at the sight of the outdoors. Birds - _real live birds _\- were perched on a tree branch. A little puppy bounced along beside its owner. The sun wasn't out, but it was still beautiful - _absolutely beautiful._

A large yellow bus pulled up down the street, its doors hissing open and kids packing in for school. Leo's eyes bugged.

"Run! We can't miss the bus!"

The four hurried down the driveway, their shoes thudding against the cement. The bus' doors shut with a hiss and began the journey down the street. Leo began to lag.

As the bus came to a 'stop' sign, the four began to near. The kids on the bus had by now noticed them and began making faces and 'loser' signs.

Adam happily waved back, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Finally, one of the more respectable students on board told the oh-so-joyful bus driver what was happening. The unsmiling lady opened the doors with a pointed "You again?" at Leo. He just smiled and waved. One kid also tripped said boy in the aisle, but other than that they made it without incident.

Bree got a window seat. She stared out the glass in awe, life passing by. A farmer's market was in full swing, hanging baskets and brightly colored jewelery decorating the stalls. A squirrel trotted across a bright green lawn, its bushy tail held high. Soon the bus passed through the city. Bree gasped at how many people there were - in one place! It was amazing! They left the area, this time passing through a small tunnel. After the tunnel came a small prairie.

Rain drops began to splatter onto the bus. It took all Bree had not to squeal. Her first rain shower! How exciting! She couldn't take it anymore. This was too good to pass up.

Bree reached up and grabbed ahold of the metal knob at the top of the window, pulling it out and away. After it clicked, she pushed the window open. Wind rushed past, the smell of rain and grass flooding into the bus. The smile already on her face only grew bigger as she put her head and shoulders out into the elements.

Bree rested her head on her crossed arms, the rain splattering against her cheeks. Her long chocolate hair rushed through the wind. A few students from in the bus began to complain, but nothing in the world could make her pull back from the window at that moment.

The rain shower came and went and Leo made her come back in. He offered her a foil packet and told her it was breakfast.

Chase took one glance at it and decided Leo was crazy. "Foil's not very good for the digestive system. Studies show-"

"You don't eat the foil. You pull it off and there's a Pop-Tart inside. See?" Leo demonstrated. "The Pop-Tart is what you eat."

The three eagerly ripped off the wrapping and gazed at the two pastries in their palms.

Bree fingered the sugar coated object in her hand. "Are you sure they're good for you?"

"Good for you? Heck no! But they taste awesome!"

Bree took a bite. Her eyes nearly popped out. "Oh. My. Gosh."

Leo laughed at her expression. Adam stuffed both in his mouth at once, and Chase studied his carefully.

"What are you waiting for?" Bree asked her brother. "These are delicious!"

"I'm sure they are, but I'm trying to figure out the calories so I don't go over my daily alotted two-thousand -"

"Just take a bite, for crying out loud!"

Chase rolled his eyes and broke off a small piece. "You know what? A few extra calories never hurt anyone."

A few minutes later the bus pulled in front of the school. Kids flooded out, Leo and the bionics swept along by the mass. Bree paused just outside the doors.

The sun glinted off the top of the building, the concrete still damp from the rain. A bell rang, signaling the students to class.

Bree pulled in a breath and smiled, following her brothers inside. Her very first day of school had begun.

* * *

_ The sun goes down, _

_ the stars come out._

_ But all that counts is here and now,_

_ My universe will never be the same,_

_ I'm glad you came_

* * *

**So? Typical? Not that good? I've had this written for a few weeks, so yeah!**

**Again, t****his**** was for daphrose, who is celebrating one year of getting a account! Yay! ****Happy Membership Day! Thank you so much for all you do for all of us! Your stories are the best :) ****I can't imagine Fanfiction without you! **

**H****ave a nice day! And if you get around to it, I'm posting a teaser to my new story **_**Somewhere **_**on my profile. I'm really excited about it, so check it out if you get a chance! See ya :)**


End file.
